Royal Woods meet Angels and Demons
by BrokenLoud
Summary: Lincoln needs to help out and support his family with the money problem they have so he has gotten a job at the mall selling sweets. There he meets some new girl and soon his love life starts to be a lot more complicated. (Rated T for now. A warning some swear words here and there and Rating might change on Future Chapters.)
1. Day One of complications in his life.

**Stocking:** ** _" Attention_**, **_Panty Stocking with Garterbelt is owned by Takashi Imamoto, Jun Fukuda Soichi Tsuji, Satoshi Fujita, Kazuya Masumoto, Natsuki Uetake, Tomoko Suzuki, Katsumi Yasuda, and Hiroyuki Imaishi (TV Series which is produce by studio Gainax) while the manga is written_** ** _by TAGRO and published by Kadokawa Shoten._** "

 ** _Lincoln: " The Loud House was created by Chris Savino and is owned by Nickelodeon"_**

 ** _Lincoln and Stocking: " Please enjoy the story."_**

 ** _Stocking: " Now wheres that cake you promised me?_**

Lincoln is currently on his computer as he was typing out a resume as he double checks it until he noticed 'us.' "Oh hey guys what I'm doing is creating a resume so I can submit so I can get a job and earn my own Money. A lot has pass since I was able to talk to you all. Lori and Leni left for college. Luna and Luan are the ones in charge now and well everything is pretty much normal." A explosion is heard from near by. "Mostly."

He goes back to finishing up his resume as he finishes it. He goes to summit it online at a grocery store, comics shop, video game store, and at the mall. He remembered that a worker from either a store or a member of the mall would call either in the same day or within a week.

He starts working on a literature assignment for his 6th period class at Royal Woods middle school as it is to be done by Friday. He was busy typing it out while making some few changes. He got a notification that he he is scheduled for an interview at the Royal Woods Mall at the food court section.

He smiled as he felt his day getting better. He asked Luna to take him to the mall for his interview. After about 30 minutes from going to the mall, talking to a member of mall and is told on where his job will be. On the way out of mall he stopped by Jim and Tim's bakery near to some Italian and French cross restaurant as he picked up his uniform and his schedule.

While one of the managers explained to him on what he needs to do. They prepare freshly cooked sweets treats as Lincoln does have some practice with his father on cooking. He heads back to Vanzilla as he explains to Luna on what he is doing only certain parts. Basically him getting a job so he can be prepared for the future after High School at least once he gets there.

A few days pass by as Lincoln begin his schoolwork during schoool while helping out his family while balancing his schoolwork. He puts on his uniform for his job at the mall bakery. He wore a white collar shirt, a blue apron and a black hat. He goes to the passenger side as Luna drives him to the mall at around 7:55 A.M. he leaves the Van telling Luna that he will call her when he will be out of work at around 4:30 P.M. to 6:00 P.M.

He enters the mall as he heads to his job. He would begin helping one of his fellow workers out with the cupcakes and cookies from the oven as they would put the sweets on display for the customers to purchase.

 ** _Author Notes: Going to focus on the other stories before continuing this one. Be patient for the next chapters in the stories please._**


	2. Battle and a idea

**_Panty:_** ** _"Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt is owned by Takashi Imamoto, Jun Fukuda Soichi Tsuji, Satoshi Fujita, Kazuya Masumoto, Natsuki Uetake, Tomoko Suzuki, Katsumi Yasuda, and Hiroyuki Imaishi (TV Series which is produce by studio Gainax) while the manga is written by TAGRO and published by Kadokawa Shoten."_**

 ** _Lori: "The Loud House was created by Chris Savino and is owned by Nickelodeon"_**

 ** _Lori: "Enjoy the story."_**

 ** _Panty: "Yeah. Enjoy and help me reach"_**

 ** _BrokenLoud:_ _That's enough out of you Lusty Angel. Now why don't you all enjoy the story. Also warning a few swear words here and there."_**

 ** _Elsewhere_**

The sound of bullets and sword slicing echo out the alley as a explosion went off as a heavenly choir sung as two golden strange coins fall from the sky into the alley. As a young 17 year old girl walked out with a coin. She has pale skin and a typical hime cut style as her hair is dark blue on the outside whilepink on the inside,and is tied with a bow. The color of her eyes are cyan. Her stockings are black with dark blue stripes. She is wearing a black mules, and a black dress. The dress has white frills, a white stripe at the bottom, its waist is tied with a dark blue bow, and there is awhite collar tied with a dark blue bow, complete with white sleeves at the ends.

As she puts the coin away. She walked towards a large pink van with no roof on it as she sits in the front passenger side. As she grabs from the floor a flier for some new sweet shop in Michigan in a mall. "Looks like I got a new place to get new sweets." She noticed her partner is missing. "Panty what the fuck is taking so long."

About fifteen hours later a blone 17 year old walked out of the alley towards the car with a list in hand.

Her hair are spikey blonde and her eyes are blue. She wears dark red heels with belt on both, dark red dress and dark red hoop earrings. She also wears gold necklace and two gold bracelets on both wrists. "Slow your chicka just needed my daily protein." She smirk as she got into car strarting the van up as she puts it in drives as she puts her feet on the gas and steps on it as she looks at her passenger.

"Stocking let me guess you want me to head back home to deal with the priest while you go to this mall to get some sweets." Panty spoke as they drive along down the street heading to the cruch on the hill. "Why the fuck can't you go down to that sweet shit down by that hotel?"

 ** _Flashback to 4 days ago._**

 ** _A black mixed with red ghost appeared infecting the sweet shop as Panty and Stocking began to destroy the infected people by kicking them in the gut and either stabbing or shooting the smaller ghosts. Stocking soon runs towards the larger ghost and quickly stabs it twice. She yanks her blade out of the ghost as a explosion happens covering both of them in black ghost goo as a coin falls from the sky._**

 ** _Flashback over_**

"That ghost destroyed it remember." Stocking spoke as she looked out the window. "Besides those sweets are going to taste different since they aren't from Heaven or Japan for that matter." She spoke as she grabbed from her cat backpack a chocolate pudding cup as sge grabbed her spoon as she removed the lid and began toeat the pudding with her spoon. She feels like she is on clouds.

She feels excited as she is going to actually go to Amercia for sweets and not something her sister did like a sex tape. _'Payback is a bitch Panty.'_ She thinks to herself while she remembered when Panty removed her from the movie and she did the deed by uploading it to the internet.

As Panty stopped the car in the garage while she gets out of the car and heads inside. Stocking however smiled to hersellf as she grabbed her phone as she asked Brief for a favor if she can ask him to make her a passport for her and if he can she'll set him on a date with Panty. "Amercia here comes Stocking."

 ** _BrokenLoud Notes:_ _Hey guys I got dared by my best bud to make a story crossover that involes a Video Game and their favorite show._**


	3. Working and enjoying treats

**_Stocking:_ _"Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt is owned by Takashi Imamoto, Jun Fukuda Soichi Tsuji, Satoshi Fujita, Kazuya Masumoto, Natsuki Uetake, Tomoko Suzuki, Katsumi Yasuda, and Hiroyuki Imaishi (TV Series which is produce by studio Gainax) while the manga is written by TAGRO and published by Kadokawa Shoten."_**

 ** _L_** ** _una_** ** _"The Loud House was created by Chris Savino and is owned by Nickelodeon"_** **_She plays her guitar along_**

 ** _Stocking: annoyed a bit listening to some rock music. "Please enjoy it."_** **_She walked away from Luna's loud music as she pulled from her pocket a candy bar as she slowly removed the wrapper as she slowly eating a chocolate bar._**

Lincoln would have on his hands a pair of oven mitts as he pulled out today's special as he and his fellow worker had prepared a tray of samples of the special. Today was a unique style of cookie it was a white macadamia nut mixed with dark chocolate chips, the cupcakes they had prepared was a mixed of a Neapolitan Style cake with white frosting with some strawberry and chocolate making a cat face.

He gently puts them on a tray as they would be on display so people can buy them along with some normal cookies/cupcakes.

As he began working the register along side three new workers. Two 19 year olds brothers Matt and Jeff Garza and a 17 year old girl Sam. Matt and Jeff were two white 19 year olds Matt had black short hair while Jeff has long light blonde hair as they both have a watch that matches with the other. Sam has braided brown hair with a streak of red. Matt and Jeff were very helpful baking and Sam was able to help Lincoln worked the register.

As time begans to pass as more customers lined up to purchase cookies or cupcakes or even purchasing the special cupcakes or cookies.

 **Elsewhere**

A plane lands in the airport as people young and old slowly exiting the plane as a familiar person exit the plane with a smile. A 17 year old girl with pale skin and a typical hime cut style as her hair is dark blue on the outside while pink on the inside,and is tied with a bow. The color of her eyes are cyan. Her stockings are black with dark blue stripes. She is wearing a black mules, and a black dress. The dress has white frills, a white stripe at the bottom, its waist is tied with a dark blue bow, and there is awhite collar tied with a dark blue bow, complete with white sleeves at the ends. _'Amercia oh, I can't wait to taste your sweets.'_ She smiled as she had a destation in mind. _'Michigan. I can't wait.'_

As she was heading to the airport as she stopped and whistled as she opened her cat backpack as she pulled out a pink motorcycle. As she grabbed her helment as she got on. She pulls out her phone and activated her GPS to locate the mall in Michigan. She puts her phone in her pocket and starts her bike to drive the way to michigan.

 **Back at the mall**

The time is 4:45 P.M. as Sam had clocked out the store and told Lincoln, Matt and Jeff to have a good day. Lincoln was about to leave at 5:00 P.M. He decided to buy two of the special cupcake, about 4 cookies and 2 double chocolate, chocolate chip cookies as he was working and gotten a 35% discount. He puts the sweets in a bag as he told Matt and Jeff to have a nice day.

Lincoln walked towards the mall exit as he walked outside as he called Luna to pick him up. While he was waiting for Luna as he sees a 17 year old girl with long cute hair blue mixed with pink. Her outfit is gothic but cool. She seemed panting. As she spoke "Is this the michigan mall?"

Lincoln nods as he spoke. "Yeah it is."

"Perfect I can't wait to try some of those sweets I've heard so much about." Sje spoke with a smile. Some drool comes down her mouth.

"Hey if you want some sweets I just got finished working at a sweet shop so here." He gives her the bag of sweets as he take one small box that had one of the neo style cupcakes, a special cookie and two double chocolate chip.

"I hope you enjoy them I made the cookies and my friend helped me make the cupcakes. Good day Miss." Lincoln walked as he see Vanzilla coming up as he runned to the van as he opened the door as he gets in the passanger side.

Stocking sits down on the concrete as she opened a small box as she took out the neo style cupcakes. She removed the wrapper and put it in the bag as she took a bite out of it.

She felt like she is flying in the sky as she was in cupcake heaven as she is back outside the mall and slowly finishes the cupcake as she took out a cookie as she took a bite out of it. She wanted more but she feels like these were made to perfection.

 _'That boy. He made these cookies and cupcakes so how to do I go about this?'_ A ideapopped into her head as she recalled a house for sale but she had some cash on her.

 ** _Author Notes: So sorry for the long wait but I had been busy with getting my new couch ready and put my old couch away. Sorry again for the long wait plus been feeling a bit sick since its is 37 degrees outside my place._** **_I will update the story by answering any reviews._**


	4. Home and Search

**_Panty:_** ** _"Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt is owned by Takashi Imamoto, Jun Fukuda Soichi Tsuji, Satoshi Fujita, Kazuya Masumoto, Natsuki Uetake, Tomoko Suzuki, Katsumi Yasuda, and Hiroyuki Imaishi (TV Series which is produce by studio Gainax) while the manga is written by TAGRO and published by Kadokawa Shoten."_**

 ** _L_** ** _ucy: appears behind Panty "The Loud House was created by Chris Savino and is owned by Nickelodeon"_** ** _Panty: jumps back. "Holy Shit when the fuck did you get here."_**

 ** _BrokenLoud: "Please enjoy the story."_**

As Luna was driving herself and Lincoln home as he was thinking about today. _'Good day today. My co-workers were friendly_ _and I got some samples to try for myself.'_ He listens to the radio which was a Mick Swagger song. He looked at Luna who was singing along to the song.

Meanwhile back in Japan at a church. Panty would have in her hand a box of some sweets outside Stocking's room. "Hey Chicka. I got you, your sweet shit that you love so much." She knocks on the door. "You gonna open up?"

She knocks again. "Ok enough with the silent treatment chica, open up." She knocks again harder. "I'm going to blow the door down." She quickly takes off her panties and turns them into pistol styled guns. She pulls the trigger and makes twelve holes from the six rounds loaded into her gun. She sees that Stocking isn't in her room.

"Ok she's not in her room. She wasn't in the living room nor in the kitchen. Fuck did she get taken by those Demon sluts?" She begans to think as the rusty gears begin to move until it stops. "Shit I'll ask Geek Boy if he seen her."

Meanwhile a young boy was walking towards the church. His hair is wavy, ginger hair, cyan-colored eyes, freckles, and a round nose. His hair falls over his forehead, covering his eyes. His outfit consist of a khaki green hoodie and pants, beige and dark green sneakers, a dark green belt, and grey headphones.

He didn't bring his ghost hunting pack with him but he was on his way to meet with Panty. He was about to knock on the door but the door was slammed across his face. On the other side of the door was Panty. She looks down at Brief. "Yo GeekBoy seen Stocking anywhere?"

His response from seeing the girl of his dream ask him a question. "Nnnnnnn-No I haven't seen her ever since I help her make a passport so she can go to Amercia to try some new sweet bakery if that's what you're..." He didn't get the finish as he was grabbed by his throat by Panty.

"Say that again." Panty spoke very calmly.

Meanwhile with Stocking. She had brought a old abandoned black house that was very cheap and luckily for her it was about two hundred and fifty dollars. Since it was super cheap since it was 'haunted' as she would kill the ghost in the house plus a few more heaven coins for her.

She lays on the couch as she begins to think about today. "So how am I going to do this? The kid works at a bakery so how am I going to do this, man I don't want to do Panty's way of flirting."


	5. Sleep and Ideas

**_Stocking: "Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt is owned by Takashi Imamoto, Jun Fukuda Soichi Tsuji, Satoshi Fujita, Kazuya Masumoto, Natsuki Uetake, Tomoko Suzuki, Katsumi Yasuda, and Hiroyuki Imaishi (TV Series which is produce by studio Gainax) while the manga is written by TAGRO and published by Kadokawa Shoten."_**

 ** _Leni: "The Loud House was created by Chris Savino and is owned by Nickelodeon"_**

 ** _BrokenLoud: "Please enjoy the story."_**

Luna currently parked Vanzilla in the driveway. Lincoln was currently exiting Vanzilla with the desserts he baked at work in a bag as he closed the door to the passenger side. Luna exits out the driver side as she walked up the stairs to the front porch as she opens the door. Lincoln and Luna enters the house as he leaves the sweets on the living room table.

In a cloud of dust he sees the remaining sisters at the Loud House eating the sweets. _'Not even a minute and they have devoured the sweets from work. It's alright I got my dessert book that I got for my birthday from Dad as he was the one that would be teaching me on how to cook. It sucks that Lori and Leni aren't here to try my cooking.'_

He smiled as he walked up the stairs. _'That girl I met outside the mall today after my shift._ _She seems new in town._

He goes up to his room in the closet as he opens the door and lays on his bed as he grabbed his dessert cookbook. He begins to search threw the book for what he can suggest to bake for tomorrow's special.

 ** _(Back with Stocking)_**

Stocking is currently searching on how to make that white hair boy fall for her. _'Alright acting all slutty like Panty is out the fucking questing. These stupid dating sites sucks ass. Maybe I should be myself.'_ She looks at the ceiling as she looks to the left on the small coffee table. A stack of seven coins. _'Killed a few ghosts and got some coins out of it._ _The mall is right next to me. I'm gonna catch some sleep.'_

 ** _Author Notes: So a new chapter for this story and a new chapter for Spirits will be tomorrow._**


	6. Cooking and thinking

**_Stocking: "Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt is owned by Takashi Imamoto, Jun Fukuda Soichi Tsuji, Satoshi Fujita, Kazuya Masumoto, Natsuki Uetake, Tomoko Suzuki, Katsumi Yasuda, and Hiroyuki Imaishi (TV Series which is produce by studio Gainax) while the manga is written by TAGRO and published by Kadokawa Shoten."_**

 ** _Leni: "The Loud House was created by Chris Savino and is owned by Nickelodeon"_**

 ** _BrokenLoud: "Please enjoy the story."_**

A woman had just left the airport. Her hair are spikey blonde and her eyes are blue. She wears dark red heels with belt on both, dark red dress and dark red hoop earrings. She also wears gold necklace and two gold bracelets on both wrists. She was currently trying to see if anyone could give her a ride as luck seems to be on her side a black car with some teenage guy had stopped by her.

"Hey little lady where you heading?" The boy spoke as he looked at the beauty before him.

"Royal Woods. Think you can get me there?" She spoke as she gets in the car.

 **(Meanwhile with** **Lincoln.)**

Lincoln would be currently baking in the kitchen cupcakes but he decided to mix the batter of chocolate and vanilla into the wrappers in the cupcake pan. _'Chocilla cupcakes with pink frosting sorta like the Neapolitan cupcakes we made today. Got to wait about forty minutes thirty to turn the oven off and ten for them to cool off.'_ He smiled looking at his recipe book he got for his birthday. He looked at a medium rectangular pan that had brownies he had made two hours as he was baking the cupcakes.

He sniffed them as they smelled perfect as he grabbed a knife and begins to cut the brownies to at least to twenty-eight pieces _'White chocolate chip and dark chocolate chip mixed together.'_ He puts them into a plastic container gently as he smiled to himself. "Perfect for tomorrow to sell." He looked at the second plastic container besides the container with the brownies.

 **(Meanwhile with Stocking.)**

She was currently relaxing on the couch in her house. She grabbed from the table a small box of cookies as she opens the box and opens the bag. She smiled as she munches on the cookies. _'Tomorrow I'll try and talk to the guy. I either like the guy or maybe the sweets he makes. I might figure out this feeling in my chest.'_ She tosses the now empty box of cookies in the trash can. She yawns as she falls asleep.

 ** _Author Notes: Been busy so a new chapter will be upload possibly tomorrow._**


	7. Work and a Reunion

**_Stocking: "Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt is owned by Takashi Imamoto, Jun Fukuda Soichi Tsuji, Satoshi Fujita, Kazuya Masumoto, Natsuki Uetake, Tomoko Suzuki, Katsumi Yasuda, and Hiroyuki Imaishi (TV Series which is produce by studio Gainax) while the manga is written by TAGRO and published by Kadokawa Shoten."_**

 ** _Leni: "The Loud House was created by Chris Savino and is owned by Nickelodeon"_**

 ** _BrokenLoud: "Please enjoy the story."_**

Lincoln awoke at 6:45 A.M. as he gets out of his bed as he walks towards the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. He walked out the bathroom after a fifteen minute shower and he had a towel around his waist.

He heads towards his room as he gets his uniform on as he walked out of his room as he closes the door to his room. He walk down the stairs towards the kitchen as he gets the desserts he made in three plastic containers. He sees Luna awake as she leads him out of the house and towards Vanzilla.

He walked towards the passenger side of the van and Luna walked towards the driver side of the van. They both get into the van as they both close the door to the van. Lincoln puts besides him the baked goods from last night. Luna drives Lincoln towards the mall. He exits the van as he carries the containers towards the mall.

 **(Back with Stocking.)**

Stocking awoke on the couch as she goes to the bathroom as she begins to shower after dreaming about the white hair boy that made sweets as she begins to think about how to talk to him. _'So I need to think on how to talk to him. This is going to be hard.'_ She suddenly hear a knock downstairs. "Hold your horses." She spoke a bit angry. The knocking however doesn't stops.

She stops as she turns the water off as she gets out of the shower and dries herself off with a towel. She gets dress as she walks downatairs towards the living room as she opens the door seeing the last person she wanted to see. Her sister Panty.

 **(Back with Lincoln.)**

He puts the sweets he made on display for the customers to see and purchase. He sees Sam along with Jeff and Matt as Sam helps Lincoln out with the display with the treats he made last night. Jeff and Matt begins to help get the front of the store ready.


	8. Meetings and Battle Part 1

**_Stocking: "Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt is owned by Takashi Imamoto, Jun Fukuda Soichi Tsuji, Satoshi Fujita, Kazuya Masumoto, Natsuki Uetake, Tomoko Suzuki, Katsumi Yasuda, and Hiroyuki Imaishi (TV Series which is produce by studio Gainax) while the manga is written by TAGRO and published by Kadokawa Shoten."_**

 ** _Leni: "The Loud House was created by Chris Savino and is owned by Nickelodeon"_**

 ** _BrokenLoud: "Please enjoy the story."_**

Lincoln was happily humming a tune as he helps Sam out with the front with the cupcakes and cookies in the front with a tray of bite size brownies he made.

Matt and Jeff helped each other out as they got the front ready. As the lights in the front shines. As people begin to line up to the front of the store. Lincoln smiled as the sale begins.

 **(Back with Stocking)**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Stocking shouted at her sister with her swords out.

"I'M HERE TO TAKE YOU BACK HOME YOU FUCKING BITCH." Panty spoke with rage as she loaded her pistols aiming it at Stocking. "Geek boy told me where you were so come along chicka." She spoke calling to her.

Unfortunate for Panty both sisters begin to fight as bullet holes were made in the walls, through glass and the furniture as sword slices the furniture.

After a long fight Panty and Stocking both walk away from each other. Panty decided to live in Royal Woods searching for new guys to bang meanwhile Stocking heads to the mall.

 **Meanwhile at the mall.**

A young girl was currently walking towards a bookstore as she picked a book from the horror section to check the selection of books are there new or old books. She picked up a gory vampire book to purchase. As she walked towards the counter to pay for the book a small black and red ghost appeared in a small bookstore. It divebombs into the girl's body as she stops in her tracks. As the girl begins to slowly corrupts anyone in her way.

As Stocking was heading to the mall entrance as she heads to the food court. Lincoln sells to the customer a small bag of cookies and brownies. He felt a chill going up his spine feeling something is wrong. As the mall begins to change into something out of a strange film director mind. As Stocking begins to battle against floating carts.

 **Author Notes: Short chapter.** **I know I've been busy with life and a requested story for someone.**


End file.
